


Investigation

by daiyu_amaya



Series: KenoBane [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A Wild Plot Bunny Appears, Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: Humans were such odd creatures, Obi-Wan was no different.





	Investigation

I'd seen others bare before, but I'd never seen Kenobi without his robes. Honestly, I hadn't really seen any humans like Kenobi nude. Species like my own of course, Kenobi was the first human I'd seen as unclothed as the day they were born, it wasn't like some really odd genitalia I'd seen before, Kel Dor came to mind when I thought oddities. Kenobi's was odd to me, but it was well. Interesting, it wasn't hard like bone as some species were and it wasn't inside his body like for a Duro.

And with the other knocked out as they had both been...I gently touched the skin close to Kenobi's genitals, it was soft and smooth, I glanced at Kenobi's face, he was still out. I touched the soft looking curls surrounding Kenobi's manhood, it was an odd mix of soft and crunchy. Nothing like the hair on Kenobi's head, which was longer, softer and not crunchy feeling.

I froze as I heard movement, it wasn't close but it sounded almost like it was coming closer. Whoever had captured us had stripped both of us of everything we had on our person, including our clothes. Hence my contemplation on Kenobi's genitalia, I pulled away from the fascinating conundrum of Kenobi's body.

The sounds faded and after a time I found myself drawn once more to Kenobi. The man still seemed out for the count, I could dare to explore more...What was different? Were there similarities? I gently pressed at the crease of Kenobi's body and found a puckered entrance, well at least that was similar. I let my finger trail over it softly and gasped as it moved against my light touch. So, that was more sensitive than my own. Would Kenobi get pleasure out of being touched there or would it just feel strange?

Speaking of strange, Kenobi's manhood looked slightly bigger...A pinkish hue darkening. Was his body reacting without his conscious thought? Well, that wouldn't be so odd. Most if not all species couldn't control what their Genitalia did and I was touching the prone man in what could be considered an intimate manner. I pulled away, I was way too focused on Kenobi's odd human body. I should start trying to figure a way out of where they were being held.

For that matter why were they both being held somewhere and why had we been stripped of our clothes? That wasn't normal behavior for most species. Maybe I should wake the sleeping Jedi, it might be beneficial in the long run if both of us were working on escape. I glanced back at Kenobi, the man's legs had spread open a bit and his breathing harsher, were his nipples more pointed now? How sensitive were humans when they were unconscious? Because to me, it looked like Kenobi's body had gone from zero to nearly a hundred in a short span of time.

I turned away and began investigating the walls for weakness, or at least a damned door! The walls were all snow white, not quite the mind bleach white the Kaminioian's favored but close enough. Kenobi groaned he'd sat up and had his head in his hands, headache? The man shivered and looked up, our eyes meeting. "Bane! What is the meaning of this?" As if I had done anything. "I'm as confused as you Kenobi." Apparently, he realized now that he was nude and let out a little gasp. "Wha, Why are we naked?" He sounded a little hysterical to me, why did it matter if we were naked? I mean yeah I would like to know too, but I assumed it was to keep us from trying to leave or just to make sure we didn't have any tricks up our sleeves.

"I don't know even why we're here Kenobi, let alone why whoever took us decided to strip us." The man seemed to calm down at that and began eyeing the walls, "Well, whoever they are. They made a serious error in judgment." I snorted; "If anyone knew where you were don't you think they would have gotten you out by now? Who knows how long we were out?"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually might make a continuation of this one lol, But when that might be??? I haven't the faintest T_T


End file.
